Tokyo Demolition
Tokyo Demolition Was the 4th, major Episode of Godzilla Team: R & I, It was known to be the most viewed and the most popular out of all 3 Episodes that were previously uploaded. ''Plot 5 Days after the San Francisco Raid and the Rescuing of Yori Yamanuchi , Israel Emerges and Invades Tokyo Japan In an attempt to teach the Japanese Self Defense Force some Respect about Harassing other Monsters, especially when t'ts just mostly him, Rivera and Godzilla... However his rampage is cut short when King Ghidorah arrives with 2 Heads In flesh and another in the Middle with a robotic head... Unknown to Israel Willoughby is that his former Girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi was actually piloting King Ghidorah in an attempt to stop Israel from his rain of destruction without killing him of course... Just when It looks as if Yori Is having the upper hand on her lover... Rivera fully recovered from his fight with Kiryu 5 Days ago surprises her with a blast in the Middle neck... Yori turns to see Rivera Stomping towards her... Confident she takes on Rivera, just to be attacked by Israel to her rear. She is quickly over powered by both as Rivera & Israel destroy her wings... She is knocked unconscious after Impact as Israel moves in on her and Rivera tries to crush her by a major Air attack she wakes however and swats Rivera 4 blocks away causing Israel to become shocked... Her confidence now regained she began to over throw both Rivera and Israel which for the first time in Existence it was Rivera & Israel's turn to fight for their lives... Yori however manages to trap Israel in her grasp and attempts to hoist her lover towards the ocean... her plans faded when she began to attack Rivera instead even getting the ability to send him smashing into a building... This Mistake allowed Israel to destroy her wings again and allow her to fall again... and lose grip on her lover... the 2 brawl it out again allowing Rivera to counter attack her with Blue Atomic Breath this time... after seeing Rivera back Yori Grabs Israel again and flies off towards the Sea... Israel fires at her while In the air but she wouldn't let up... Rivera than fired at her twice from the ground allowing the 2 to fall into the sea... Rivera could do nothing but watch as both Yori and Israel drop into the sea below... 'Setting' ''5 Days after San Francisco Raid and Freeing Yori Yamunichi from her prisoners in Osaka Japan... Emmy Kano As Yori Yamunachi The Pilot In Mecha King Ghidorah was Japanese Actress Anna Nakagawa, Better known as Emmy Kano, She was chosen by 2091riveraisrael, to play the part Of Yori Yamanuchi due to the fact of them both having the exact similar body appearance. The footage is mostly just a clip from Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah from back in December of 1991, 5 Months after 2091riveraisral's was born... Trivia *''This was the first Episode which Starred Israel first before Rivera came around...'' *''The Women who was piloting Mecha King Ghidorah was Really Emmy Kano from Godzilla vs. king Ghidorah in 1991. She was used to portray Yori Yamunachi due to her appearance looking similar...'' *''The Footage from this Episode with King Ghidorah and Israel are from, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah a movie that was released in 1991, 5 Months after 2091riveraisrael's birth...'' *''How Rivera came about to the fight is unknown...'' *''Israel was attacking Mecha King Ghidorah rapidly along with Rivera, It could be a fact that they have no Idea that Yori is piloting it...'' *''This Episode marked the first time, Rivera and Israel were ever defeated in the hands of just one Mech... It is lively a fact due to their ages, Rivera being 75, and Israel being 69...'' *''This Episode was considered to be the last silent Episode...'' Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla Team R & I Episodes